Breaking Pony Bad:Walter y Jessie En Equestria
by David94
Summary: Nuestro capos favoritos estan de regreso.A traves de un espejo magico han llegado a Equestria.¿que pasara con los pacificos ponis cuando estos peligrosos criminales lleguen a su mundo?


**FANFIC DE BREAKING BAD. MI SEGUNDO FANFIC. ESTA UBICADO DESPUES DE LOS EVENTOS DE LA QUINTA TEMPORADA. ESTARA RELACIONADO CON MI OTRO FANFIC. EQUESTRIA VS EL IMPERIO ETERÉO. PERO MAS ATRÁS EN LA LINEA TEMPORAL. CONTENDRA GORE,PERO TRATARA MAS ACERCA DE LA MAGIA (DE LA AMISTAD,CLARO,XD). ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. COMENTEN Y OPINEN …. BITCHS. (XD). **

**CAPITULO 1: BIENVENIDO A EQUESTRIA…. BITCH. (parte uno).**

**"¿Quiere papas fritas con su orden?". -**Pregunto Jessie Pinkman a la hermosa rubia que tenía en frente.

**"Si por favor…. gracias. ". -**Dijo la chica mientras le sonreía muy seductoramente a Jessie.

**"Okey, trabaja orden de alitas de pollo y tacos con papas y refresco de dieta"…. . -**Dijo nuestro peculiar amigo.

Así es…. Jessie trabaja en un restaurante de comida rápida. Vestía un colorido uniforme laboral con un logo de un pollo con sombrero mexicano. Aunque a Jessie no le gustaba mucho el olor a grasa y aceite, Prefería trabajar de forma honesta que volver al mundo criminal de donde salió. Después de todo…que te disparen, trabajar con químicos tóxicos, estar rodeado de sujetos peligrosos, que te secuestren y esclavicen para cocinar cristal, asesinar y evitar ser asesinado no era algo muy agradable. No…. No volvería a esa vida.

**"Aquí esta su orden gracias por su preferencia a el pollo charro…. . vuelva pronto"…-**le dijo Jessie a la chica mientras le daba su orden.

**"Gracias a ti, conserva el cambio"…. -**Respondió la sexy cliente a Jessie, mientras le giñia el ojo.

**"¡guau! Diez billetes! Gracias. "…. -**Respondió Jessie mientras guardaba el resto del dinero en la caja.

La vida no podría ser mejor para nuestro ex narcotraficante. El Sol brillaba, Los pájaros cantaban, había muchos clientes y el dinero en su bolsillo aumentaba. Era socio en un exitoso restaurante; aunque prefería trabajar de cajero en el mismo. Después de todo estaba desintoxicandose, tenía que mantener su mente ocupada en alguna actividad.

Hacía ya nueve meses que **Walter** murió salvándolo; ahora Jessie quería empezar de nuevo con su nueva oportunidad de vida. Se había mudado a el **Paso** (**Texas**), Y no pensaba volver a **Albuquerque**. Necesitaba nuevos aires, un nuevo entorno. Y qué mejor que en la ciudad más segura de los **Estados Unidos**. Había encontrado una pintoresca casa la cual rentaba, con piscina y un bonito jardín. Con un poco de dinero que tenía guardado, rento la vivienda, se compro un viejo **mustang** (el cual estaba arreglando) y un simpático cachorro de bulldog. Con el resto, decidió invertirlo en un viejo restaurante que compro un viejo amigo que también se había mudado a el **Paso**…. **Skinny pete,** y como decidieron que **Badger** no podía estar de ocioso, le pagaron unas clases y lo contrataron como cocinero (**de comida mexicana, no de meta, malpensados xd**).

**"mmmmaaah (suspiro xd)…que buenas ganancias tenemos este día bitch"-….** dijo alegre Jessie a Pete.

**"Así es bro…. Por cierto, ¿que no tenias una cita hoy con una deliciosa latina?". -**Le recordó Skinny pete a Jessie.

**"Es cierto viejo, debo irme… ¿no hay problema si tu y Badger cierran?. . . . -.** Pregunto Jessie mientras miraba su reloj y se quitaba su uniforme laboral.

**"No hay problema, después de todo me la paso mucho tiempo con los papeles y no en la caja, veté con confianza ese"….** -Respondió el delgado (y aparentemente reformado) malandrín.

**"Luego nos platicas como te fue Jessie, hasta el minimo detalle"…. . -**Agrego Badger desde la ventanilla de la cocina.

**"jajajaja…. . Si como no pervertidos"…. -**Dijo mientras salía del local.

Jessie caminaba por las bulliciosas calles del centro. Se sentía muy seguro de sí mismo, tranquilo y desahogado. Las mujeres volteaban a verlo; y una que otra le silbaba al verlo pasar. Así es chicas, Nuestro delgado y encantador delincuente había dejado los vicios y había empezado a hacer ejercicio como loco, lo cual le dio un cuerpo más atractivo y un ego un poco mayor.

Jessie llego a su casa, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Su simpático cachorro corrió para recibirlo.

**"Como estas waltie, no te comiste mis calcetines otra vez, ¿O sí?. . . . "-**Dijo mientras acariciaba al perro

.  
Jessie entro y empezó a limpiar y arreglar el desorden de su curiosa casa. Después de todo era un soltero, y como tal no era muy limpio y ordenado. Pero como una chica linda (y decente) venia de visita, no podía mostrarse tan desaliñado.  
Después de limpiar, lavar los trastes, alimentar a Waltie y hacer unas abdominales, Jessie se metió a bañar. Después se puso un traje formal de segunda mano (Con saco y zapatos elegantes, ni yo me lo creo xd) se puso colonia y ordeno comida china a domicilio.

**"Bien… hoy viene Mónica a cenar una chica que acabo de conocer, ella es una niña bien, así que no te cuelgues de su pierna entiendes pequeño pervertido". -** Advirtió en tono severo, pero juguetón al cachetón cachorro.

El perro ladro y se tiro de panza para que lo rascaran.

**"Eso no debería funcionarte". -**Dijo Jessie mientras acariciaba la barriga del perro. De repente sonó el teléfono, Jessie extrañado, caminó hacia la cocina; pero antes de tomar el teléfono este dejo de sonar. No esperaba llamadas, pues les había pedido a los chicos que no le hablaran esta noche.

Camino hacia el refrigerador tomo una cerveza y se sentó en el sofá, pero antes de encender el televisor, el teléfono volvió a sonar.

**"¿Pero qué carajo?". . . . . . -**Dijo en tono molesto.

Jessie se apresuro y contesto el teléfono:

**"¿¡Quién es!?. . . -**Grito Jessie.

**"Oye tranquilo, me rompes el tímpano"…. -**dijo una voz femenina.

**"¿Mónica?. . . . ¿tu llamaste hace rato?". -**pregunto asombrado Jessie.

**"No, te acabo de llamar apenas, En fin te llamo para decirte que no podre ir hoy a cenar, mi padre se fracturo la pierna y tengo que estar con él esta noche, será para la próxima. ". -**Respondió la belleza latina.

**"oh okey,". -**dijo Jessie, mientras golpeaba su frente contra la pared.

**"¿no estás molesto?". -**Pregunto Mónica.

**"Claro que no, esperó que tu padre se recupere pronto". -** Respondió ásperamente nuestro frustrado amigo.

**"tranquilo cariño, después iré a darte un regalito"…-**Dijo coquetamente la chica.

**"Y yo te voy a dar un regarrote…ejem…digo, un regalote…"-**Tartamudeo el pícaro ex malandro.

**"jeje eres un chico malo…".** -Respondió Mónica.

**"No tienes idea". -** Insinuó Jessie.

La chica Colgó el teléfono. Jessie hizo lo mismo. Tomo las cervezas del refrigerador, puso palomitas en el microondas y se sentó a ver la televisión.  
Pasaron las horas, sé terminaron las cervezas, y se acabaron los programas habituales. Ahora solo había infomerciales.

**"Las doce en punto…bien, creo que es hora de irnos a la cama, bitch". -**Dijo Jessie a su mascota mientras bostezaba.

Jessie fue al baño a liberar su hidratación (xd). después apago luces cerro ventanas y cerró la puerta principal. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación,Jessie volteo en dirección al teléfono. Había algo que no se explicaba. La primer llamada. Si no era Mónica ¿entonces quien lo llamo? Solo tres personas conocían su número telefónico: **Monica, Pete y Badger** . La chica lo negó, Los drogadictos no podían ser, púes jessie les dio instrucciones especificas de no llamar, y aunque son muy bromistas, sabían cuando jessie hablaba en serio, y respetaban sus deseos. Si no fueron ningunos de los anteriores mencionados; ¿_entonces quien_?. . . . ¿_quién mas conocía el numero de jessie?. . . ¿alguien lo consiguió del directorio?. . . . ¿quien estaría interesando en hablar con él?_

Estas interrogantes confundían a Jessie. Pero aunque estaba abrumado, decidió no preocuparse más.

**"Debió ser un número equivocado"…-**pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir un extraño presentimiento. Cómo si algo importante fuera a ocurrir.

**"Calma bitch, estas muy paranoico, ya no queda nadie vivo…. . que me conozca"…. . -**Dijo, Pensando en si algún posible enemigo lo estuviera buscando. Pero tenía razón, Todos aquellos delincuentes, Sicarios y Narcotraficantes, Estaban en prisión o muertos.

**"De eso te encargaste muy bien …. . Walter"…. -**Pensó, mientras veía una foto de una repiza. Era una foto grupal de la escuela, en la cual aparecían varios maestros; entre ellos el Sr. White.

**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA RESIDENCIA PINKMAN, EN LA CALLE….**

**EL CIELO NOCTURNO ESTABA NUBLANDOSE, EL VIENTO EMPEZABA A SOPLAR CON FUERZA, LOS CLAROS RAYOS DE LUZ DE LA LUNA LLENA EMPEZABAN A APAGARSE; DEJANDO LUGAR A LAS TINIEBLAS. ALGUNAS GOTAS DE LLUVIA EMPEZABAN A CAER…. BESANDO GENTILMENTE LA TIERRA. REFRESCANDO EL TIBIO Y ARIDO SUELO DEL DESIERTO. **  
**ALGUNOS RELAMPAGOS MUDOS EMPEZABAN A CAER EN EL HORIZONTE, EL OLOR DEL CESPED HUMEDO EMPEZABA A INUNDAR LAS CALLES DEL VECINDARIO. MIENTRAS EN EL RELUCIENTE PAVIMENTO UN AUTO SE ESTACIONABA AFUERA DE LA CASA DE JESSIE.**

**"¿Seguro que aquí es?"…-**Dijo con una fría y ronca voz un siniestro hombre a bordo de un taxi.

**"S-sí Señor, e-esta es la, la dirección que usted busca". -**Tartamudeo el chofer mientras asentía nerviosamente con la cabeza. El Taxista era un hombre rudo y fuerte, tatuado y corpulento. Había estado en el ejército y rara vez sentía temor de algo. Sin embargo, ese hombre…. ese pasajero que esta noche llevaba, era muy atemorizante; tenía algo que lo ponía increíblemente nervioso…. parecía tener un aura de oscuridad que lo cubría, parecía que la luz no se atrevía a posarse en el.

**"Perfecto"…. -**Dijo el Tenebroso sujeto.

El hombre bajo del taxi, en cuanto toco el suelo una violenta ventisca paso por la calle. Junto con una maleta de ruedas descendió del vehículo. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando una vieja billetera. Tomo unos billetes y sin decir nada, sin voltear, los extendió hacia el temeroso chofer.

**"N-no no es necesario A-así esta b-bien". -**dijo el taxista. No quería siquiera extender la mano. No quería estar cerca de ese sujeto. A pesar de haber sido un camino largo, haber gastado gasolina y tiempo en llevar a este pasajero a su destino, a pesar de todo ello, estaba dispuesto a no aceptar dinero de tan siniestro sujeto. Con tal de irse lo más rápido posible de su compañía.

**"¿No?"….** -Pregunto extrañado el oscuro señor mientras volteaba a ver al taxista. Percibió como el miedo inundaba sus ojos.

Entonces…. de la nada, una parvada de cuervos se posaron en las secas ramas de los álamos vecinos.  
El pobre chofer miro a las sombrías aves. Estaban estaticas, silenciosas…. . parecía observar con gran detenimiento al hombre parado en la desolada calle. Llego a pensar, que ese sujeto las había invocado. Después fijo su atención al hombre que lo observaba.

**"¿P-porque… fu-fuma dos cigarrillos?". -**Tartamudeo el taxista.

**"SON MIS OJOS"…. . -**contesto el hombre de las tinieblas.

Esto fue demasiado para el pobre hombre. Sin pensarlo más, subió el vidrio del auto y derrapando salió disparado de allí, dejando el horror atrás.  
Entonces, el hombre volteo a ver a las aves. Estas sintieron la mirada. Asustadas, huyeron volando.

**SIN MAS…. EL HOMBRE TOMO LA MALETA Y SE DIRIGO LENTAMENTE HACIA LA PUERTA. **  
**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA….**

Jessie escuchaba como el viento soplaba afuera, esto lo sorprendió pues nunca antes había sentido que un techo se estremeciera así por las ráfagas del viento. Pero no le prestó mucha atención. Waltie el pequeño bulldog ladraba hacia la dirección de la puerta principal como si algo lo pusiera nervioso.

**"que te pasa pequeño ¿alguien viene?". -**Le pregunto Jessie al pobre animal.

**Entonces alguien toco a la puerta.**

**"Debe ser Mónica…je je parece que si tendré acción esta noche. ". -**Dijo Jessie al perro.

Waltie salió corriendo para esconderse debajo de la cama. Esto extraño a Jessie, pero no le dio mucha atención. La puerta volvió a sonar.

**"YA VOY, YA VOY…. ". -**Dijo mientras se veía al espejo y se acomodaba el cabello. Después se dirigió hacia la entrada.

**"¿Asi que viniste a darme el beso de las buenas noches?. -**Dijo Jessie con una sonrisa mientras quitaba el cerrojo y giraba el picaporte. Cuando abrió la puerta vio algo que le cortó la respiración del susto. Su sonrisa desapareció. Sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas. Sus pelos se erizaron y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. Nada…. . y me refiero a nada, lo hubiera preparado para esta enorme sorpresa. Unos rayos a la distancia iluminaron el cielo nocturno mientras su poderoso sonido estremecía la tierra.

**"Hola, jessie"….** Dijo el hombre parado en el umbral.

**Jessie no podía hablar, estaba muy impactado, pero de entre sus temblorosos labios se escaparon unas débiles palabras:**

**"N-no…. Puede…. . S-ser tu tu tu tu…. . ". -**tartamudeo jessie.

**"A si es… soy yo, como veras, ni la muerte pudo vencer a…. "**

Jessie estaba al borde de la locura…. .

**"¡WALTER WHITE!"….** Dijo el terrible ser con una ignominiosa voz, mientras los relámpagos le iluminaban el rostro.

**"¡H-HEISEN...!".-**tartamudeo Jessie.

**"DI MI NOMBRE".-**dijo el terrorifico hombre.

**"HEISENBERG".-**Termino de completar la frase.

**"he vuelto".-**Exclamo el sr. walter.

**ENTONCES WALTER…. EMPEZO A REIR…**

**CONTINUARA…. .**

**WTF!**

**M-me he quedado sin…. sin…A-aliento…. co-comenten y o-opinen…. .**


End file.
